


如何正确地公开恋情

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: Anonymous:I was wondering if you could write some Scamandercest with a secret established relationship but it being found out on New Years. Like, they're at a party or something and they just get so excited that they kiss each other at midnight with other people around. Also, love your writing, it's so amazing!跨年夜意外公开恋情的两兄弟。





	如何正确地公开恋情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scamandercest with a secret established relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446678) by silverynight. 



> 短小，但是有什么比可爱的Newt更重要呢？没有。

“新年快乐！”Queenie话音刚落，旁边的人们都开始互相拥抱，挥舞着魔杖发射出闪闪发亮的火花。

 

Newt轻笑着靠进Theseus的怀里，而兄长的手正环绕在他的腰间将他拉近一些。

 

他这一年过得非常充实。第一本著作顺利地发行了；认识了很棒的朋友，Tina、Queenie和Jacob都对他很好，更难得的是他们还很喜欢他的小动物们。

 

当然最重要的是，Theseus说他爱他，不是兄弟的那种爱。

 

然后从那之后，他们就再也没分开过了。

 

“新年快乐，我的小东西。”Theseus咧开嘴笑着，把Newt的脸捧在手心上。他近乎饥渴地亲吻着他的嘴唇，像是饿坏了一样。

 

Newt有那么一瞬间忘却了所有的事情，给予他哥哥热烈的回应……然后他才想起来，他们的恋情并没有公开。他轻轻地把Theseus推开，发现所有人都在看着他们。

 

下一秒，Tina笑了一下，好像什么事情都没发生一样。Jacob说了几句“要去做点新的点心给大家”之类的话，而Queenie只是调皮地对他们眨了眨眼，让Newt放轻松点。

 

其余的傲罗们则在讨论着食物和他们即将在今年做的所有事情。

 

Newt一直觉得他和哥哥谈恋爱这件事会被人议论、被人用不一样的目光看待，但他的朋友们似乎都不怎么在意。他们还是一如既往地喜欢他。

 

看起来Newt真的是白担心了。

 

Theseus亲了亲他的脸颊，他们的手指相互交缠在一起。

 

过年最好的方式大抵如此。


End file.
